<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Back to Me by CLeighWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381629">Come Back to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites'>CLeighWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Choose Your Dom, Dom/sub, F/M, Implied Forced Multiple Orgasms, Safe Sane and Consensual, Subspace, hitachi magic wand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only he can get you to that special place beyond thinking, and he's the only one you'd want to come back to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Kink Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Back to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a 'Choose Your Dom' fic, meaning that it is written open and you can imagine whoever you want to be your scene partner. This fills my <i>subspace</i> square on my SPN Kink Bingo card.</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was an incessant thrumming throughout your entire body. At some point, you had known what it was from, but you’d long forgotten. The only thing that you were aware of was that you were safe and that you were being provided intense pleasure. None of your senses could focus on anything; sounds kept coming and going, your sight was fuzzy, at best, smells didn’t register, other than the thrumming in your body, you could feel nothing, and there was nothing in your mouth for you to taste. </p><p>You were utterly and completely rapturous, devoid of all thoughts and feelings, and you were satiated. Rather, you would feel that way once he was done with you. As it was, you were beyond comprehension.  </p><p>“You with me, Baby Girl?” His voice drifted to you from somewhere… else, and it took even longer for it to register as a form of communication. </p><p>Your response worked its way through your misfiring synapses. “Mmmhmm.” </p><p>There was a warm, firm pressure on the side of your face. Your eyes tried to focus on the face before you, but you weren’t able to quite make out the colors of his eyes, or the smile on his lips. You could see the outline of his head, the flip of his hair, but not his face. </p><p>His voice was like the sound of the ocean’s waves, rolling and steady and constant on the shore of your mind. “Baby Girl, come back to me.”</p><p>You took in a deep breath and hummed, your head lolled further into what must have been his hand as you attempted to nod your understanding. Every muscle in your body was flaccid and uncontrollable. Your body felt as if it was somewhere else, or that possibly, you were somewhere else trying to control your body. You weren’t bothered by the inability, it didn’t even register as anything worrisome. You were safe and loved and euphoric, which is all that really mattered. </p><p>There was a shift, and you were flying, still safe and now warm, too. Then you were cocooned, held tight and warm and secure. You drifted off for some amount of time, or possibly no time at all, and when you came back and opened your eyes you could see clearly. </p><p>You were wrapped in his arms, laying down on the foam mattress in your dungeon. Not the dungeon the Men of Letters had set up to store demons, but the play dungeon he had set up for the two of you to share. A safe space where you could decompress and ravage each other in private, away from anyone else who may be in the bunker at the time. </p><p>You had been cleaned off and were nestled under the warm knit blanket, leaning against the soft pillows propped against the walls, and his chest. His breathing was steady and soothing, and his hand was rubbing nonsensical patterns along your arm. You hummed and stretched your aching muscles, some of your joints popping with the extension.</p><p>“There she is. Hey there, Baby Girl.” His lips pressed gently to your temple for a brief kiss. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>You did a mental check of your body, you were a little sore, from where you had been tied up, your clit had a dull ache from where the Hitachi had been held against it for God knows how long, and your mouth and throat were very dry, had you been screaming? </p><p>“I’m a little sore… and <i>thirsty</i>.” You smacked your lips together to emphasize your point.</p><p>“I thought you might be.” He chuckled to himself. “You screamed quite a bit, and you were such a good girl, drinking all of my cum.”</p><p>You moaned as your body reacted to hearing about what all you had done. Eventually, it would come back to you, but until then, it was like you had been dreaming-- bits and pieces stuck out, but nothing tangible. He reached around you easily to grab a glass of water, which he held up to your mouth for you to drink. It was a practiced move, one that you had been reluctant to participate in, but after you had dumped an entire glass of cold water on yourself, trying to drink it on your own, he had insisted you let him water you. </p><p>Once you finished the glass of water, he replaced it on the small side table and grabbed your lotion. He massaged your wrists, where they had been bound, then to your elbows, your knees, and your ankles. This was your favorite part of post-scene aftercare, the feeling of his strong, capable hands putting you back together again after breaking you into pieces. Sometimes he would wash you, sometimes he would soak with you in a bath, and other times you would come to with him wrapped around you, and his cock tucked warm and wet inside of you. Every time it was perfect and precisely what you needed. He always made you feel wanted and protected and loved. When you were together, there was no one else in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>